Getting What You Want
by borisinwonderland
Summary: This is AU. Regina did set the curse and they were sent to Storybrooke but Regina became a high school student along with Mulan, Aurora, Ruby, and Belle. More details inside. Belle x Regina fic. Don't like, don't read.


A/N: This is AU. Regina did set the curse and they were sent to Storybrooke but Regina became a high school student along with Mulan, Aurora, Ruby, and Belle. Also Regina did not know Belle in the Enchanted Forest. And another thing, Belle has a lot of magic. I know that this is rather different but I couldn't get rid of this idea so here it is.

This is a Belle x Regina fic. Don't like, don't read.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The girl in the far back left corner rose her hand tentatively with an answer.

"Yes Belle?" Mr. Wood asked. It was a sunny day in Storybrooke, one of the few. Everyone in Mr. Wood's history class just wanted the bell to ring and let them enjoy the rest of the day, but time seemed to slow just for them.

"The German army realized that they couldn't win the war on August 8th, 1918 at the battle of Amiens. It is called the Black Day of the German Army. In early November they would ask for an armistice and on November 11th, 1918 it would agreed to and the fighting stopped. This didn't mark the end of the war, it wouldn't be until June 23rd, 1919 when the Allies would have an actual treaty written for the Germans to sign but the fighting did stop," Belle answered softly.

Regina Mills spun her head around to her left. She had never noticed this girl before. Not once. How was that possible? Regina knew everybody in the town of Storybrooke, seeing as it was her who had brought everyone here, but this girl. This girl she did not know.

"That is precisely right! Now if we -" Mr. Wood was cut off by the bell and almost everyone jumped out of their seats and fled the classroom. The boys already speaking of their plans for the night, and the girls gossiping about boys. However Belle took her time and so did Regina, who was secretly inspecting Belle.

Regina left the classroom first and waited outside the classroom for Belle.

"Hi," Regina started. Belle looked up and into Regina's eyes and smiled softly.

"Hello," she responded.

"Are you new here?" Regina asked curiously.

Belle gave a little laugh.

"No. People do inhabit the back of the classroom you know." Regina's face immediately turned into one of sorry.

"Don't be sorry. I usually keep myself hidden. Keeps people on their toes," Belle said mysteriously as she began to walk past Regina. The black haired teenager stood there for a moment before catching up with the mysterious girl.

"Regina!" a voice called out from behind her. She turned to see who it was and saw that it was Mulan, Aurora, and Ruby.

Regina gave Belle a look that said stay there and turned to talk to her friends.

Aurora hugged Regina tightly, almost knocking her over and Regina tried to shake her off but it was difficult. At last she finally let go.

"What's up guys?" she asked and then looked behind her checking that the girl was still there. Her eyes widened when she wasn't.

"Where did she go?" she asked quizzically.

"Who?" Ruby questioned.

"The girl who was right behind me."

At this Mulan joined in.

"You mean Belle? She walked away when Aurora was suffocating you," Aurora stuck her tongue out at Mulan childishly.

Regina stood silent for a moment, thinking. The halls had almost completely emptied and the only sounds she could hear were lockers being closed.

"How long has she been here?"

Mulan paused and reflected for a moment.

"I think since the start of grade 11. Why?" Mulan asked.

Regina shook her head.

"No reason," Mulan looked as if she was going to say something else but Regina cut her off. "So, are we going to the woods today?"

Aurora hooked an arm through Regina's and wouldn't let go. Regina knew it was futile to try and pry away so she just left her arm there, limp.

"I would like to go to the library. We have that English test tomorrow and I know you two haven't studied," Mulan said, pointing at Aurora and Ruby.

Ruby and Aurora looked as if they were going to protest but then stopped themselves because they knew it was true.

"Alright, to the library," Mulan declared.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The four of them found themselves a round table in the library to study. Although they had to drag Aurora a little they finally got there.

"I'll go get the dictionaries," Regina offered and she stood up to go to the back of the library. Once she reached the dictionaries she saw something out of the corner of her eye. She turned to her right and saw Belle sitting cross legged with a huge tome in her lap. Regina left the dictionaries in their place, completely forgetting about them and walked towards Belle.

"You left," Regina stated. Belle looked up and just nodded her head in response.

"I wasn't finished talking to you," Regina kept going, slightly unnerved by the fact that Belle wasn't speaking. "Um..." she said sheepishly. Belle looked at her and patted the spot beside her. It took a few seconds for Regina to process this before sitting down. Their was silence between them for a moment, not uncomfortable but silence none the less.

"How is it that I've never seen you before? Honestly I know everyone in Storybrooke but you," Regina stated

"I told you. I keep myself hidden," Belle answered calmly.

"Why?" Regina asked and subconsciously inched closer to Belle but neither of them noticed. Belle was about to answer when Ruby showed up in front of them.

"Geez Regina, we thought you had gotten lost. Is this Belle?" Ruby asked with her head tilted slightly to the left. Regina nodded and Ruby introduced herself.

"Hey, Belle why don't you come sit with us?" Ruby offered. Belle smiled appreciatively.

"I'd like that. Thank you," she answered politely. Belle closed her tome with a thud and lifted it carefully to her chest. Regina glanced at the book and noticed it had no title and looked very old. She made a note to ask about it later.

Once they reached the table Mulan smiled happily at Belle.

"Hey Belle, nice to see ya," she said.

"You two know each other?" Regina asked, with a slight hint of suspicion in her voice which surprised herself a little.

"Yeah, we're lab partners in biology with Dr. Whale," she answered. Aurora huffed loudly.

"We're wasting time here! If we aren't going to study can we leave? I want to go to the woods," she pouted.

With that they got to work. Four of them studied English while Belle seemed to be studying something else but she had strategically placed herself so that no one could see what was inside the tome.

Aurora leaped out of her chair once they were finished and yelled woohoo in celebration. The librarian looked at her angrily and shushed her. Everyone laughed and they headed out.

There was still daylight shining through the sky as they left and they walked briskly to the woods. It was mid-October so it's was rather chilly and walking quickly helped make them warmer. Once they entered the woods though they slowed down, since they had the protection of the trees to shelter them from the wind.

Ruby, Mulan, and Aurora were engrossed in a conversation whereas Regina and Belle stayed back a bit and chatted.

"What's your book about?" Regina asked.

"Nothing you need to worry yourself with," Belle replied. Regina, slightly taken aback by her answer didn't say anything for a moment.

"You are a very mysterious girl, do you know that?" Regina questioned with a laugh in her voice. Belle gave a small smirk and nodded to Regina.

The others in front of them had stopped but Regina hadn't noticed and walked right into them, and promptly fell to the ground. Belle was immediately at Regina's side and helping her back up.

"You okay?" Regina nodded.

"Guys, we're lost," Ruby said, with a quiver in her voice.

Regina sighed, as if this always happened, but luckily they had Belle with them today.

"I know where we are. I live pretty close to here, why don't we go eat at my place?" Belle offered.

Everyone thankfully agreed and within 5 minutes they were at Belle's house. It was a little cottage in the middle of the woods, with a main floor and a basement.

"I never knew anyone lived out here," Regina claimed. Belle brushed her hand on the small of Regina's back and spoke softly and in a whisper so that only Regina could hear.

"Looks like you don't know this town as well as you thought my queen," Belle said with a smile.

Regina's eyes bulged for a moment before regaining her composure. Belle kept walking towards the door and presented it with a key. Everyone quickly huddled inside, relishing in the warmth.

"Make yourselves comfortable, I'll make us some food," Belle said before quickly walking to the kitchen. Regina told the others that she was going to help and followed Belle.

She found her pulling out bread, tomatoes, lettuce, mayonnaise, and turkey from the fridge,

"Could you close the fridge door please?" Belle asked, as if she hadn't just told Regina that she knew who she really was.

Regina complied and moved very close to Belle, trying to seem threatening.

"Who are you?" Regina almost sneered, almost.

"Belle French."

"From before," Regina tried.

"Belle French. You wouldn't have known me," Belle explained.

"Give me a little bit more than that," Regina said, completely giving up on being threatening. She liked Belle, albeit a little suspicious at the moment but she felt this odd connection with her and it was completely ruining her rational thoughts.

Belle gave a small smile before moving out of Regina range.

"Perhaps I'll tell you more later, but for now you can help me make sandwiches," Belle said with ease. Not at all fazed by Regina.

Regina gave a little sigh because she knew that it would be hopeless to make her change her mind. I mean she had only known her for less than a day and she already knew.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Belle gave directions to Aurora, Mulan, and Ruby on how to get out of the forest and then they were on their way. Aurora seemed a little upset that Regina wasn't coming with them but Regina would not have any of Aurora's childish ways tonight. Tonight she was getting answers.

"Tea?" Belle asked. Regina nodded in agreement and followed Belle into the kitchen.

"Who were you?" Regina asked.

Belle took her time placing the kettle on the stove and preparing the cups before answering Regina.

"I lived out in the woods, near the kingdom but still far enough away to be ignored. I often helped the fairies, sprites, and elves...many other creatures too but they were the most common and I -" Regina cut her off.

"Helped them with what?" Regina asked curiously, again subconsciously stepping closer to Belle. This time Belle noticed but said nothing.

"Magic."

Regina looked at Belle in bewilderment. She had not expected Belle to be a witch. The kettle began to whistle and Belle took it off the burner and turned off the stove top. She gingerly poured the tea into the cups and journeyed to the fridge to acquire milk.

"Milk?" she asked. Regina slowly nodded her head, still processing that Belle was a witch like her.

"You remember that incident at your palace where the pixies were stealing all of your apples because of the fact that they were poisonous?" Belle asked. Regina nodded. "I helped with that. Quite a lot of fun actually," she mused, smiling into her cup of tea.

"Well. I was certainly not expecting this," Regina said.

"Oh. Right. And unlike the other witches, fairies, Gold, and such who all lost their magic upon arriving here, I still have mine," Belle said nonchalantly. At this Regina dropped her cup of tea but Belle was quick to stop it mid-air and return it safely to the counter.

"What?" Regina asked, not believing that it was possible.

"I still have magic. I think I'm the only one but you never know," Belle smiled.

"Even Gold doesn't have his magic and he was..." Regina trailed off. Belle nodded.

"I know," the realization in Regina's eyes was not subtle.

"You are more powerful than Rumple? How did you acquire that? Who's side were you on? Never mind, stupid question since it was obviously with the fairies and such but wow," Regina babbled. She leaned back against the corner that helped support her. All of this new information was a little overwhelming for her, and usually she would try very hard to make her seem as regal as possible but she knew, she knew with Belle she didn't have to do that.

"You okay?" Belle asked worriedly. She had quickly moved next to Regina and had put a hand on her shoulder reassuringly. Regina looked at her and couldn't help but smile at the cute worried look Belle had on her face.

Belle was about to speak when there was a knock at the door.

The owner of the house excused herself and went to open the door, leaving Regina there to think about everything that has just transpired today.

"Aurora? What are you doing here?" Belle asked. Regina could hear them at the door and furrowed her eyebrows when she heard Aurora's name.

Regina slowly walked out of the kitchen until she had a view of the door.

"Hi. Sorry to bother you but I seem to have left my bag here," Aurora said quickly and made her way into the voice without having been invited. "Regina!" she started. "I didn't realize that you were still here. Oh, there's my bag," Aurora said all in a happy little bout.

Regina looked over at Belle who had annoyance written all over her face.

"Are you leaving? We could walk back together?" Aurora asked in a sing-song voice.

Aurora speaking made Regina look back at her.

"Um, no I wasn't leaving just yet. I'll see you tomorrow at school Aur," Regina said smiling, trying her best to stay pleasant but Aurora really pissed Regina off. Not just because of the over flirting, but also because she had pissed Belle off.

Aurora looked at her sadly then gave in rather easily.

"Okay. Have a good night," she said as she left the house.

As soon as she was a centimeter outside of the house, Belle had shut the door and locked it. Then she let out a large sigh, leaned back against the door and slid down until she was sitting on the ground. Regina let out a soft laugh and walked over to sit down next to Belle.

"The type of magic I practice is why I am more powerful than Rumple. And I was never on a side. I helped whoever asked me, and as long as I didn't think that it was completely unreasonable then I helped," Belle said, tilting her head to the right so that it rested on Regina's shoulder. Regina couldn't help it and she let her head rest on Belle's head.

"What type of magic do you practice?" Regina whispered.

"Wouldn't you like to know," Belle teased. Regina promptly poked her in her side which made Belle give a small shriek and move far away from her new friend. "No," was all that Belle said. She had a stern look in her eyes that was part playful, part serious. Regina decided to act on the playful part.

Regina stood up and slowly began walking towards her which in turn made Belle stand up and back up. To Belle's left was the staircase to the basement and she high tailed it down there. Taking this as a challenge, Regina raced after her.

The basement was not very large, so it did not take Regina long to spot her victim. Sooner than later Belle was trapped in the corner.

"Regina, let's talk about this calmly. You don't want to tickle me," Belle tried to rationalize.

"I don't?" Regina asked, obviously being coy.

"No. You don't," she replied.

Regina seemed to ponder this for a moment.

"If you listen do three things that I say tonight then I won't tickle you," Regina said, seeming satisfied.

"Deal," Belle said immediately.

The black haired girl smiled and sat down, showing that she wasn't going to go after Belle. Tentatively, Belle followed suit and sat down next to her. Their backs resting on the wall.

"One. I'm staying here tonight. Two. We're going to be talking so we should probably make coffee or something and three...well I haven't thought about that one yet," Regina settled.

Belle gave a soft laugh.

"I don't see how that is more satisfying than watching me squirm and struggle," Belle pointed out.

Then out of the blue, Regina leaned into Belle and whispered into her ear.

"Don't worry. I still have one last request, and trust me that will be most satisfying," she said, grinning in her sentence.

This sent shivers down Belle's spine, but the good kind.

They sat there talking for a bit before they agreed to make coffee and continue their conversation upstairs.

"So what's up with you and Aurora?" Belle asked.

Regina waved her hand in frustration.

"Friends, if that," she answered.

"Really? Aurora seems to think differently," Belle said with a hint of jealousy in her voice.

"Yes well Aurora is wrong. She has been like this since the beginning of this year and I must say it is irritating! She barely leaves me alone. And I swear she left her bag here on purpose," Regina scowled into her coffee mug.

Belle stayed silent and sipped on her warm coffee. She figured Regina wasn't done with her rant on Aurora and she was right. Regina placed her mug on the counter before beginning to pace.

"Honestly! She won't take a hint! No matter how I act, or what I say she doesn't stop flirting," she crossed her arms and huffed.

"Well, what have you said to her?" Belle questioned.

"I've asked her to stop touching me so much. I've told her that I've liked someone and she still doesn't stop. And..." Regina trailed off, trying to remember what else she had said.

"What you ever told her that you are not interested?"

Regina paused. Had she? She couldn't remember.

"I...No. No I haven't," Belle let out a small laugh.

"Don't you think that that may have solved some of your problems?" Belle asked, walking closer to Regina.

"I suppose, but I don't think she'll stop even if I tell her that. Unless I was with someone then I don't see her getting the message," Regina thought.

Belle handed Regina back her coffee mug and watched as Regina took a grateful sip of the hot liquid. Belle smiled at the satisfied look on Regina's face. _'I could be that person,' Belle_ thought to herself, but then quickly shook her head. She wouldn't be thinking that way.

"Are you alright?" Regina asked as Belle shook her head. She placed her hand on Belle s arm. Trying to be comforting. Belle moved out of Regina's reach.

"I'm fine," Belle said way too quickly. Regina stepped towards her.

"No you're not. What is it?" Regina asked in a concerned but demanding tone.

Belle didn't answer and went along with making some more coffee. Frustrated, Regina grabbed Belle's hand, spun her around and pinned her to the wall. Belle let out a small grunt at the impact of the wall. She starred into Regina's brown orbs and waited for Regina to speak.

"Kiss me," Regina said. Belle look at her surprised. "That's my third thing. Kiss me."

Belle looked conflicted for a moment, but only for a moment. A small, sweet smile soon appeared on her face.

"As you wish my queen," she said before placing her lips on Regina's.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: One shot for now, but if you guys like it enough and want me to continue then let me know. Thanks for reading!


End file.
